A table type cutter, as a cutting apparatus for stone materials such as ceramic tiles, usually employs a circular saw blade as a cutting tool. Upon processing, the saw blade is usually fixed, and a work table surface is moved to bring the stone material to be cut towards the blade to perform a cut. However, the worktable surface usually slides only in one direction which is typically a horizontal direction. If a flat panel-like stone material is placed flat on the worktable surface for cutting, a final cutout is a segment of a circular arc due to the contour of the circular saw blade and the thickness of the flat-panel-like stone material (as shown in FIG. 1). In fact, what is desired is an approximately straight line flat cutout. To get a straight line flat cutout, a worker usually needs to manually lift the stone material to incline it relative to the saw blade (as shown in FIG. 2). The ability to obtain such cuts, however, depends on the operator's own expertise and proficiency.